Sola
by eclipse total
Summary: "Estaba sola, pero ya se las apañaría para salir adelante. En el fondo, tal vez se lo hubiera merecido" ONE-SHOT Sekai-centric.


**School Days no es de mi propiedad, pero este fic si lo es. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, solo porque no me gustó el final que le pusieron al anime.**

**Este fanfic es un final alternaocreado por mí. Está 100% basado en el anime, con diferencias como el hecho de que los padres de Sekai la corren de casa y que esta no acude a Makoto esa noche. (Después del beso entre Kotonoha y Makoto frente a Sekai...)**

**Sekai centric... Porque ella será muy odiada por muchos pero yo ame este personaje. Por cierto, a pesar de estar en tercera persona, todo lo que escribo claro está que es lo que siente Sekai.**

* * *

**Sola**

* * *

Inmersa en aquel escenario deprimente, una chica espera la llegada del tren de las ocho. Sentada al azar en aquella solitaria banca, con su mano derecha sobre su vientre, una pesada maleta descansando a su costado y la luz de la estación que sigue tiritando conforme pasan los segundos.

Completamente sola.

Sonrió con amargura, contemplando las torres de la ciudad que se alzaban sobre la barda de la estación. Ese destartalado edificio, que a pesar de todo seguía en servicio, había resultado ser un cómodo refugio aún después de haber sido corrida de su casa.

Nadie quería tener como hija a una estudiante embarazada.

Suspiró, bajando la mirada: En su mano izquierda sostenía su celular, y este vibraba a la vez que la incandescente luz que irradiaba de su pantalla le hacía notar que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de un número que ella conocía bien, y justo en ese momento recibía otra.

-Cínico… - Murmuró, con voz dolida.

Por alguna razón había pensado que al no responder lograría que Makoto la dejara en paz. Evidentemente no funcionaría.

-¿Qué maldita parte de "No me busques" es la que no comprendes? – Murmuró, esta vez con voz quebrada.

Aún le costaba creerlo todo. Había resultado tan ingenua al enamorarse de Makoto solo por ser su _amigo_, por ser una persona que ella consideraba especial. Tan ingenua como para aceptar ayudarlo con Katsura, cualquiera con un poco de sentido común pudo haber adivinado que ayudar a la persona a la que amas con alguien más, alguien que no era ella, iba a resultar desastroso para esa otra persona, para él y para ella misma.

Sabía que le había hecho daño a Katsura, así como también sabía que había cometido un error al ceder ante el amor que le tenía a Makoto… Porque fue estúpidamente ingenua al pensar que sus acciones iban dirigidas por el amor que le tenía… El ficticio amor que le tenía a ella, algo que nunca existió y ella se negaba a verlo.

Ingenua. Sin tan solo tal ingenuidad no le hubiera impedido desconfiar de las palabras del chico, era claro que alguien como él nunca iba a terminar con alguien como Katsura.

-¿Amigos? – Murmuró con acidez, rememorando en momento en que _ese chico_ al que alguna vez amó había llevado a Katsura hasta la puerta de su casa para besarse en su cara. ¿Qué no había tenido ya suficiente castigo perdiendo a su mejor amiga y quedando embarazada?

Makoto realmente tenía suerte de que sus padres se hubieran dado cuenta de su embarazo. De no ser así estaba segura de que estarían esa noche juntos, en la misma habitación… Pero no haciendo alago de su ficticio amor, sino protagonizando su propia película de terror.

Porque todo el rencor que se aglomeraba en su pecho tenía que salir de alguna manera, y en ese momento estaba segura que de tener al causante de todo eso entre sus brazos lo estrangularía con sus propias manos.

Apretó el aparato en su mano izquierda mientras se incorporaba, con el flequillo de su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Algo vibraba fuertemente dentro de ella: Toda la furia que sentía iba consumiéndola poco a poco.

Su celular volvió a vibrar, contrastando con las sensaciones que desbordaba su cuerpo. Saliendo de su estupor corrió hacia las vías, tomando velocidad pero deteniéndose a unos pasos adelante, donde con una desmedida fuerza, producto de su incontrolable furia, lanzó el aparato lo más lejos que pudo. Este logró desplomarse en la pared, en lo que parecían miles de pedacitos.

Sonrió amargamente al pensar en el parecido que tenía ahora con su corazón.

Bajó la mirada a su vientre, logrando que su vista se perdiera de nuevo en la espesura de su cabello. Llevó una mano cariñosamente a su vientre, después de todo _ese pequeñito_ no tenía la culpa de su absurda ingenuidad.

Había sido estúpida y ahora tenía que enfrentarlo.

Sola…

Una gotita de agua salada bajó por su mejilla, para terminar aplastada contra el piso. Se arrepentía de todo lo sucedido, y difícilmente podría perdonarse el haberse acostado con Makoto.

Makoto nunca la amó a ella, él amaba a Katsura. Aunque en el fondo estaba segura de que solo se había reconciliado con ella al ser la única que seguía acercándose a él. En el fondo solo esperaba que esa chica, tan ingenua como hace tan solo unos meses lo fuera ella, se diera cuenta de eso tarde o temprano.

Pero eso era lo que más le dolía, que esa ingenua que había sido su rival le hubiera ganado. Porque nunca luchó, solo se mantuvo observando a distancia, esperando el momento en que pudiera actuar.

¿Quién fue más ingenua? ¿Katsura o Sekai?

Justo cuando se lo preguntaba, las luces del tren iluminaron su rostro, como si el azar le hubiera dado la respuesta que, a decir verdad, ahora le resultaba un poco obvia.

Sin inmutarse, o siquiera dignarse a alzar su mirada, dio media vuelta y fue por sus cosas mientras el transporte realizaba su parada.

Se instaló, preguntándose lo que les aguardaba el futuro para ella y su bebe.

Estaba sola, pero ya se las apañaría para salir adelante. Porque aunque odiaba a la alimaña que la había traicionado, sabía que nunca podría odiar al producto de dicha traición.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse: **Es lo que yo pienso que podría pensar Sekai tanto de Makoto como Kotonoha... Con el debido respeto. Aunque me fue dificil controlarme al hablar de Kotonoha, siendo sincera yo la odié como a ningún otro personaje de anime (Bueno, a Misa Amane también pero esa es otra historia)... Bueno, a Azula de Avatar: The last air-bender la odié más pero aún no creo que podamos considerarlo un anime xD

Tampoco piensen que yo pienso eso, es claro que eso lo piensa Sekai porque ella nunca supo que Katsura quería incluso matar a su amiga (Cuyo nombre no recuerdo de momento -.-U). Lo que si difiero de la opinión común sobre Sekai es que ella sí amo a Makoto desde antes de que este comenzara a salir con Kotonoha, y la última yo pienso que sí amó a Makoto también, pero al final parecía más ser solo un capricho que amor o.0 Es por eso que sigo sin saber bien que pensar de ella.

Admito que escuchando una canción de mi grupo favorito quise escribir algo sobre Katsura, pero no me animé por miedo a hacerle bashing xD Es que le sigo teniendo sentimientos encontrados (Sobre todo resentimiento por haber matado al único personaje que me agradó, sí, hablo de Sekai). En fin... Fuera de dicho fic no tengo nada más para School Days, de hecho no es un fandom que visite mucho para leer xD Así que tal vez no vuelva por aquí en un laaaaaaargo tiempo. Hasta entonces me despido.

Saludos~ Y comenten que les pareció... Sin bullear a Sekai, por favor -.-


End file.
